Zwölf Minuten bis Mitternacht
by Lo-veau
Summary: Hermine Granger hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht. Sie hatte die Macht von Lord Voldemorts Horkrux unterschätzt. Nun ist sie dazu gezwungen, jede Nacht aufs Neue gegen Salazar Slytherins Medaillon anzukämpfen. Und die Kraft aufzubringen, dem jungen Lord Voldemort zu widerstehen.
1. Die Begegnung

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

1 – Die Begegnung

Hermine wachte in letzter Zeit oft mitten in der Nacht auf. Immer, wenn sie das Medaillon trug, schlief sie unruhig. Nach einigen Tagen bekam sie Albträume, aus denen sie schweißgebadet erwachte, ohne sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Sie schrak immer zur selben Zeit aus dem Schlaf. 23:48 Uhr. Zwölf Minuten vor Mitternacht.

Wenn Harry das Medaillon trug, konnte auch er nur schlecht schlafen, doch er schien nicht so viele Probleme zu haben wie sie. Bei Ron war es ähnlich, auch wenn dieser tagsüber der Mürrischste von ihnen wurde.

Aber Ron war dem Horkrux nicht gewachsen – dem Horkrux oder dem Leben auf der Flucht in einem Zelt mit dem Essen, das Hermine kochen musste. Sie musste kochen, denn die beiden Jungen taten es nicht. Nie. Hermine wäre die Letzte zu bestreiten, dass es gewisse charakteristische Unterschiede zwischen den Geschlechtern gab, aber sie würde sich nie in die Rolle der Hausfrau zwängen lassen. Harry und Ron sollten das eigentlich wissen, nachdem sie ihre Freundin nun schon seit Jahren kannten.

Umso mehr enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen war Hermine, als Ron ging. Er riss sich nach dem Streit einfach das Medaillon vom Hals und rannte aus dem Zelt. Als Hermine auch das Zelt verließ, ihm nacheilte um ihn vielleicht doch noch zum Bleiben zu bewegen, da war er schon verschwunden und obwohl sie nach ihm rief, herumrannte, nach ihm suchte und immer wieder seinen Namen in die Nacht schrie: Er blieb verschwunden. Er hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte sie verlassen. Ron war fort.

Sie waren nur noch zu zweit. Nur noch zwei Seelen in dem Zelt, das von außen so klein aussah, wie Hermine sich in dessen Inneren erdrückt fühlte.

Zwei Seelen? Nein, der Horkrux war auch noch da.

Als sie zum ersten Mal seit Rons Verrat wieder das Medaillon trug, veränderte sich etwas. Sie schlief wieder schlecht, wachte wieder zur selben Zeit auf. Doch diesmal erinnerte sie sich an etwas. Ein Gesicht. Sie hatte es nur sehr verschwommen gesehen, als würde sie es durch ein beschlagenes Fenster betrachten. Alles, was sie hatte erkennen können, waren dunkle Haare und helle Haut. Sie vermutete, dass die Augen auch von dunkler Farbe waren.

Hermine Granger wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie nicht zwei und zwei zusammenzählen könnte. Harry und Ginny hatten oft genug von dem Tagebuch erzählt. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Tom Vorlost Riddle war, Lord Voldemort, den sie gesehen hatte. Und das verängstigte sie noch mehr, während sie auf dem Bett saß und ihre an den Körper angezogenen Knie mit den Armen umschlang. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, zitterte wie Espenlaub. Hermine hatte Angst, erneut einzuschlafen und ihm zu begegnen. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass der Horkrux sie in ihren Träumen besuchte. Was, wenn er sie kontrollieren würde? Wenn sie Harry im Schlaf ermorden würde? So blieb Hermine die ganze restliche Nacht wach und las. Durch den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes konnte sie Slytherins Amulett zwischen ihren Brüsten hängen fühlen.

Am nächsten Tag verzögerte Hermine ihre Abreise, weil sie so müde war. Harry glaubte wahrscheinlich, dass sie Ron die Gelegenheit zur Rückkehr geben wollte, doch so war es nicht ganz. Hermine wusste selbst nicht, warum sie Harry nicht von dem Gesicht erzählte. Sie versuchte sich damit zu überzeugen, dass sie Harry noch ein wenig Zeit geben wollte, nachdem sein bester Freund sie verlassen hatte.

Während des Tages versuchte sie sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dem Horkrux nicht in ihren Träumen begegnen würde, wenn sie erst einschlief, nachdem es 23:48 Uhr war. Sie blieb wach bis Mitternacht, dann gestattete sie dem Schlaf überhand zu nehmen, trotz der Furcht, die sie noch immer empfand, aber sie musste schlafen.

In den nächsten Nächten sah sie immer wieder sein verschwommenes Gesicht. Langsam konnte sie sich einreden, dass es nur ihre Angst vor Lord Voldemort und der Macht des Horkruxes war, die sie in ihren Träumen heimsuchten. Sie ging auch wieder zeitiger zu Bett und obwohl sie das Amulett trug, schlief sie durch.

Doch sie sollte eines Besseren belehrt werden.

In der nächsten Nacht, in der sie von ihm träumte, war es anders. Sie stand in der Küche des Zeltes und wollte gerade Spiegeleier machen. Beim Kochen fühlte sie sich immer ein wenig hilflos. Gerade wollte sie ein Ei am Rand der Pfanne zerschlagen, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Sie drehte sich um – nur damit ihr das Ei vor Schreck aus der Hand fallen konnte. Dort am Küchentisch, auf dem Platz, der sonst Harrys war, saß er. Schlank, fast dünn, blass, schwarzhaarig, dunkeläugig, hohlwangig und unglaublich gutaussehend. Tom Riddle im Alter von etwa zwanzig Jahren. Nur eine halbe Sekunde nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, schnipste er mit den Fingern. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Hatte er gerade gezaubert? Was hatte er getan? Würde er sie umbringen? Oder erst foltern, damit er alles über Harry herausfinden konnte? Und was sie über seine –

Schnell schloss Hermine ihre Augen, kniff sie fest zusammen. _Verdammt, Granger!_ Lord Voldemort war Legilimentiker! Er hätte genau in diesem Moment ihre Gedanken lesen können und hätte erfahren, dass sie nach seinen Horkruxen suchten! Er hätte Merlin-weiß-was mit ihr anstellen können, während sie ihn anstarrte.

„Hermine Granger." Es war keine Frage, er wusste wer sie war. Was wusste er noch? Sie wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Als sie hörte, wie der Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und er auf sie zuging, wich sie mit fest zusammengekniffenen Lidern vor ihm zurück. Natürlich würde sie gegen die Arbeitsfläche stoßen. Sie saß in der Falle.

Das Rascheln von Stoff drang an ihre Ohren. Dann wieder seine melodiöse und distanzierte Stimme: „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich so gute Reflexe habe. Sonst wäre das Ei jetzt zerbrochen. Obwohl das weder für dich noch für mich eine Rolle spielt. Es ist nur ein Traum." Sie nahm wahr, wie er sich bewegte, dann hörte sie das Rascheln von Stoff und wie etwas neben ihr auf die Arbeitsfläche gelegt wurde.

„Hermine, du kannst mich ruhig ansehen. Ich komme aus dem Medaillon, ich kann keine Legilimentik anwenden. Dafür bin ich, so ungern ich es zugebe, zu schwach. Ich kann dich gerade mal in deinen Träumen besuchen, das ist alles."

„Warum bist du hier? Was hast du vor?" sie wagte es nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe und ich habe vor, mir meine Langeweile zu vertreiben. Und falls deine nächste Frage sein sollte, warum ich in deinem Kopf bin und nicht in Potters: Es ist ein wenig … schmerzhaft, allzu nahe bei seinem Geist zu sein."

Den Teil mit der Langeweile könnte sie ihm bei dem tatsächlich gelangweilten Tonfall seiner Stimme noch abkaufen, wüsste sie nicht ganz genau, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte und wie gut er lügen konnte. Gut genug, um alle Lehrer in Hogwarts zu täuschen – bis auf Dumbledore. „Also versuchst du stattdessen, durch mich Informationen zu sammeln. Es muss dich ziemlich anekeln, dich im Kopf eines Schlammblutes aufzuhalten." Er sollte wissen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Also würde sie ihn provozieren. Vielleicht würde sie so herausfinden, was er wirklich vorhatte, vielleicht konnte sie etwas über die restlichen … Aus Angst, er könne ihre Gedanken hören, brach sie ab.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht und dein Blutstatus – nun ja, der ist etwas unglücklich, aber das ist nicht von Belang. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Dumbledore Potter und dich und diesen anderen Idioten – Weasley", Hermine zuckte zusammen; der Gedanke an Ron tat noch immer weh, genauso wie es schmerzte, seinen Namen zu hören, „mit der Information gefüttert hat, dass mein _Vater_", er sprach das Wort aus als wäre es etwas Widerwärtiges, „ein Muggel war. Aber nichts davon ist wichtig." Hermine war verwundert. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass sie muggelgeboren war? Ihn? Den dunklen Lord? Das musste doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein. „Was wirklich von Bedeutung ist, bist du, Hermine."

Was?

„Es mag seltsam für dich klingen, aber ich bin nicht nur hier, weil mir langweilig ist oder weil ich nicht in Potters Träume eindringen kann. Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein will. Du bist … Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es sehr unhöflich von dir, mich nicht anzuschauen, während ich mit dir rede. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht in deine Gedanken eindringen kann."

„Du bist in meinem Traum. Ist das nicht Gedanke genug?"

„Nun, das Wort Gedanke ist vielleicht ein wenig unglücklich gewählt. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber Verstand sagen."

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, wie du hier sein kannst, wenn du angeblich keinen Zugang zu meinem Verstand hast."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich keinen Zugang zu deinem Verstand hätte. Sonst wäre ich wirklich nicht hier."

„Und warum kannst du hier sein?" Himmel nochmal, dieser Kerl hatte vielleicht Nerven. „Ehrlich gesagt finde _ich_ es ziemlich unhöflich, dass du erst ungebeten hier aufkreuzt mit der Begründung, dass dir_ langweilig_ ist und dir dann alles aus der Nase ziehen lässt."

„Ich sage es dir, wenn du mich ansiehst."

„Ziemlich kontraproduktiv angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich dich nicht ansehen werde, ehe ich eine plausible Erklärung höre, warum du in meine Träume eindringen kannst und gleichzeitig nicht wissen, was ich denke. Immerhin hört das Gehirn nie auf zu denken, nicht mal im Schlaf, wo die Informationen, die über den ganzen Tag gesammelt werden, entweder ins Langzeitgedächtnis übergehen oder in der Versenkung verschwinden. Träume sind ein Nebenprodukt unserer Erfahrungen, sie werden vom Unterbewusstsein erzeugt und soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, sind sie auch gewissermaßen Gedanken, wenn auch die des Unterbewusstseins."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ich es vermisst habe, mit jemandem zu diskutieren." Er seufzte. „Und allein das Wort „kontraproduktiv" … es ist so lange her, dass ich eine Unterhaltung auf hohem Niveau geführt habe."

Dieser Kerl hatte doch tatsächlich den Nerv, schon wieder zu labern. Hermine räusperte sich gereizt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Na gut, ausnahmsweise werde ich nachgeben. Wie du bereits gesagt hast, sind Träume vom Unterbewusstsein erzeugte Gedanken. Während du schläfst, ist dein Bewusstsein gewissermaßen nicht mehr steuernd und überlässt deinem Unterbewusstsein die Zügel, um das zu tun, was du vorhin erklärt hast: Informationen zu verarbeiten. Währenddessen unterhält es dein Bewusstsein, indem es ihm eine Beschäftigung gibt - deine Träume. Ich bin ein … nun, eine Art Geist, also ein Bewusstsein, das gerade um deinen Hals hängt. Und während des Tages hält dein Bewusstsein mich von sich fern. Aber in der Nacht, wenn es von deinem Unterbewusstsein abgelenkt ist, kann ich einen Teil meines Geistes in diesen Traum einfließen lassen. Ich betrete die Welt, die dein Unterbewusstsein schafft und agiere in ihr, so wie dein Bewusstsein in deiner Gestalt hier agiert. Wir sind also wie zwei Ratten in einem Labyrinth – dem Labyrinth deines Traumes. Konntest du mir folgen?"

„Also zusammengefasst mein Unterbewusstsein arbeitet gegen mich, ja?"

„So könnte man es sagen, ja. Wirst mich jetzt endlich ansehen?"

„Und wie bist du bitteschön in mein Unterbewusstsein hineingekommen?" Glaubte er wirklich diese kleine Lücke in seiner Argumentation war ihr nicht aufgefallen?

Kurzes Schweigen. Dann sprach er wieder, diesmal ein wenig verlegen. „Nun ja, man könnte sagen, dass Legilimentik das Grundprinzip wäre." Während Hermine noch dachte: _Ha!_ Und es gerade sagen wollte, veränderte sich sein Tonfall augenblicklich zurück zu dem eines Lehrers, der einem Schüler einen Sachverhalt erläutert. „Andererseits musst du es mal so sehen: Ich existiere nicht in der gleichen Form wie du. Daher kann ich Dinge, die du nicht kannst. In dein Unterbewusstsein eindringen zum Beispiel. Oder um ganz profan anzufangen: die Präsenz deines Geistes wahrnehmen. Ich spüre, wenn ich von jemandem getragen werde und kann gewisse Dinge wahrnehmen, die dieser Geist sozusagen „absondert", wie Emotionen. Oder besonders starke Gedanken, Eindrücke. Aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Danach wird es zu schwierig für mich. Wenn du schläfst, verschiebt sich diese Grenze ein Stück weit und ich kann deinen Traum sehen und kann selbst hineintreten. Ich kann dich in diesem Traum wahrnehmen, aber nicht in dich hineinschauen, weil ich Legilimentik bereits angewendet habe, um hier zu sein. Tiefer kann ich nicht gehen." Er machte eine Pause, um sie das Gehörte verarbeiten zu lassen, dann fragte er wieder: „Öffnest du jetzt deine Augen? Ich möchte mich nicht ignoriert fühlen."

Hermine zögerte. Was er gesagt hatte, klang durchaus einleuchtend und logisch. Nur … konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Er war Lord Voldemort. Er zögerte nicht, Menschen anzulügen. Sie für seine Zwecke zu benutzen. Sie zu töten. Er war ein Manipulator. Und er hatte sie dazu gebracht, ihm zuzuhören, indem er sie mit dem gefüttert hatte, was sie vermisste seit sie das letzte Mal Unterricht gehabt hatte: eine intelligente Person, die ihr unabhängig von Büchern die Welt erklären konnte. Und er war zweifellos intelligent, das zu bestreiten wäre absolut sinnlos gewesen. Aber er hatte die Eigenschaft, Leute zu manipulieren. Tat er gerade das Selbe mit ihr? Ließ er ihr deshalb Zeit, über seine Worte nachzudenken, sie abzuwiegen, damit sie ihm schlussendlich glaubte und ihn ansah?

Hermine wusste, dass die Entscheidung, die Augen zu öffnen, mehr bedeuten würde als eine bloße Bewegung. Es wäre die Entscheidung, ihm für diesen Moment zu vertrauen, ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich dieses Vertrauens würdig zu erweisen und mehr zu gewinnen. Sie würde sich ihm nähern, würde ihm gestatten, näher an sie heranzutreten. Er könnte, manipulierend und charmant, wie er immer beschrieben wurde und zweifellos war, sich ihres Vertrauens bedienen und sie so still und leise ausnutzen.

Wenn sie jetzt die Augen öffnete, würde sie ihm zeigen, dass er sie um den Finger wickeln konnte wie jeden anderen Menschen auch. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass er sie gewinnen konnte. Angesichts des Umstandes, wer er war, hatte er sie bestimmt belogen. Und selbst wenn nicht: Hermine war nicht dumm.

Darum antwortete sie mit Bestimmtheit: „Nein, werde ich nicht." Sie würde nicht das dumme kleine Mädchen sein, das ihm nach ein paar Schmeicheleien verfallen würde.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob er wütend war oder ob sie ihn damit belustigte, jedenfalls verschwand der Traum und sie wachte auf. Es war zwölf Minuten vor Mitternacht.


	2. Die Bitte

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

2 – Die Bitte

Am nächsten Tag trug Harry wieder das Medaillon. So blieb sie von störenden Träumen verschont. Sie überlegte einige Zeit lang, ob sie ihm von Voldemort erzählen sollte, doch sie tat es nicht. So wie sie Harry kannte, würde er sie nie wieder Slytherins Amulett tragen lassen, weil er Angst um sie hätte. Doch Hermine wollte nicht, dass diese Last allein auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Nachdem er drei Tage lang von düsteren Gedanken geplagt wurde, nahm sie ihm diese wieder ab. Hermine wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, dass Voldemort wirklich die Identität des Horkruxträgers erkennen konnte, jedoch gab das Amulett kein Zeichen von sich, als es wieder zwischen Hermines Brüsten hing.

In der Nacht jedoch war das anders. Sie legte sich halb neun schlafen und fand sich abermals in der Küche wieder, wo sie am Tisch saß und in einem ihrer Bücher blätterte. Jemand – ein gewisser Jemand – setzte sich neben sie.

„Arithmantik?", fragte er. „Ist seit meiner Zeit etwas Neues herausgefunden worden?"

Ohne von den Seiten aufzusehen sagte sie: „Ich dachte immer, du lebst noch und terrorisierst unter einem Pseudonym die magische Welt. Wie kommt es dann, dass du das nicht weißt?" Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als sarkastisch zu sein. Mit ihm reden war das Letzte, das sie tun wollte. Warum also sollte sie ihm das nicht zeigen? Natürlich war er Lord Voldemort, aber er hatte ihr gestern nichts getan. Und wenn ihm wirklich so langweilig war, wie er gesagt hatte, würde er wohl seine einzige Ablenkung umbringen? Nein, nur ein bisschen foltern. Ja, der Sarkasmus.

Er ging auf die Spitze kein bisschen ein. Natürlich nicht, denn nach dem, was sie von ihm gehört hatte, würde er sich wohl kaum anmerken lassen, wenn ihn etwas nervte. Der große dunkle Lord stand meilenweit darüber. „Seit ich in dem Medaillon stecke, bekomme ich nicht mehr mit, was in der Außenwelt geschieht. Außer ich werde getragen. Das Problem dabei ist, dass ich selbst dann solche Dinge nicht erfahre, weil alle außer dir ungebildete Dummköpfe sind. Und du lässt es mich nicht sehen, weil du … naja, weil dein Geist ziemlich gut geschützt ist."

Sie blendete den zweiten Teil einfach aus. „Seit wann bist du in diesem Medaillon?" Die eigentliche Frage war: Wie alt warst du, als du deinen dritten Horkrux geschaffen hast?

„Musst du das wissen?" Ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er darauf nicht antworten würde. Er wäre der Letzte, der seine Informationen mit ihr teilte.

Aber wenn er wollte, dass sie mit ihm redete, dann würde er auch mit ihr reden müssen. Sonst war das ganze Getue für sie reine Zeitverschwendung. Und das sollte er wissen. „Nein. Ehrlich gesagt muss ich gar nicht mit dir reden und kann dich einfach ignorieren. Oder mit Harry absprechen, dass ich dich immer tagsüber rumschleppe und er dich nachts."

„Du würdest mich vermissen." Er klang, als würde er grinsen, doch sie schaute nicht hin und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich mit ihm absprechen", sagte sie, als würde sie mit sich selbst reden. „Dann könnte ich wenigstens durchschlafen und müsste nicht ständig kurz vor Mitternacht aufwachen." Vielleicht würde er auch langsam die Geduld verlieren und sie einfach foltern.

Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Seine Stimme klang genauso distanziert wie in dem Moment, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr geredet hatte. „Daran könnte ich auch etwas ändern. Beziehungsweise du."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn in Verwunderung. Natürlich könnte sie. Das hatte sie doch vorhin gesagt, oder nicht?„Stimmt, ich könnte mit Harry reden." Oder gab es noch etwas Anderes?

„Nein, du könntest auch einfach die ganze Nacht schlafen und deine Träume mit mir verbringen. Wir könnten uns nett unterhalten, weißt du? Interessante Dinge diskutieren, alte Geschichten erzählen, ein paar Schwänke aus unserer Jugend…" Mit anderen Worten, sie könnte sich die ganze Nacht von ihm aushorchen lassen. Nein, danke.

Also zurück zum Sarkasmus. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er ihr auch weiterhin nichts tun. „Klingt super. Fehlt nur noch die Ausstattung für den Kaffeeklatsch wie Teeservice, Strickzeug und Babyfotos von unseren Enkelkindern. Oh, entschuldige. Du weißt ja nicht einmal, ob du welche hast." Jetzt war sie zu weit gegangen, sie wusste es. Fast bereute sie es, das gesagt zu haben. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Und er würde sie jetzt mit Sicherheit schlagen oder ihr mit Magie wehtun, wenn er konnte.

Doch er überraschte sie :„Ich schätze mal eher nicht", sagte er uninteressiert. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie wahrnehmen, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Aber du kannst es nicht wissen", antwortete sie. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wie ein Sturm in ihrem Kopf herum. Er hatte ihr nichts getan. Er hatte ihr nichts getan. Warum? Wieso? Er war Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, verdammt nochmal! Wie konnte er seelenruhig neben ihr sitzen, während sie ihn beleidigte? Es ergab einen Sinn.

„Dann sag es mir", war alles, was er antwortete.

Konnte sie noch weiter gehen? Er schien nicht gereizt zu sein. Aber wenn er das nur überspielte und jetzt ausrastete? Egal, sie würde es versuchen. Sie musste wissen, wie weit sie gehen konnte. „Wenn du mir sagst, seit wann du in diesem geschmacklosen Accessoire lebst und den Satz von gestern fertigstellst."

„Miss Granger", begann er, jedoch nicht gereizt oder wütend, sondern … belustigt? War das schon wieder ein Scherz? „Das Amulett von Salazar Slytherin ist kein geschmackloses Accessoire, sondern ein wertvolles Familienerbstück meinerseits und außerdem: Welchen Satz?"

„Alzheimer lässt grüßen, Schlangenjunge." Hermine wusste, sie war zu leichtsinnig geworden. Am liebsten hätte sie den Kopf auf den Tisch geschlagen wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit, denn sie wusste, dass er ihr das übel nehmen würde. Und tatsächlich tat er es.

„Nenn mich nicht Schlangenjunge", zischte er leise, und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Warum plötzlich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen ausbrach, konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Entweder, weil eine Art Kälte zu ihr herüber wehte und sie umhüllte oder weil seine gesenkte Stimme nur schwer kontrollierbare Wut zeigte, die sehr schnell eskalieren konnte oder einfach die Tatsache, dass es Lord Voldemort war, der hier neben ihr saß. Sie wunderte sich, dass er ihr noch nicht wehgetan hatte. Bestimmt würde er es gleich tun. Doch als er weitersprach, schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er klang sogar, als wäre gar nichts gewesen. „Außerdem kann sich niemand alles merken, was er oder sie sagt. Also: welchen Satz?"

Jetzt sollte sie ihm wahrscheinlich antworten. Selbst wenn seine Wut nur gespielt gewesen sein sollte, sie erinnerte Hermine daran, wozu der Mann neben ihr fähig war. Mord. „Als du mir erzählt hast, warum du unbedingt mich neunmalkluges Schlammblut besuchen wolltest, hast du einen Satz angefangen mit: ,Du bist …' Und dann hast du mir erzählt, dass du es unhöflich findest, dass ich dich nicht ansehe, während du mit mir redest. Erinnerst du dich jetzt wieder?"

„Ach so, diesen Satz." Wieder die Gelassenheit in Person. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich da unterbrochen, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Und ich bin in dem Amulett, seit ich so aussehe, wie ich es jetzt tue. Wenn du mich anschauen würdest, wüsstest du es." Sie konnte genau hören, dass er grinste. Wollte er jetzt herausfinden, wie weit er gehen konnte? Oder wollte er ihr nur zeigen, dass er jetzt die Oberhand in diesem Gespräch hatte, seit sie angesichts seiner Wut klein bei gab?

Aber damit würde sie ihn nicht durchkommen lassen. Ihn erneut zu beleidigen war keine Option, jedoch könnte sie noch immer ein wenig frech bleiben. Nein, Hermine würde sich nicht unterbuttern lassen, Voldemort in seinen Zwanzigern hin oder her. Sie blätterte erneut eine Seite um zu dem Kapitel mit der Überschrift: „Primzahlen in arithmantischer Wahrsagerei – Wie man sie erkennt und in deutet" und rieb sich in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit das Kinn. Dann fragte sie ihn als würde sie über das Wetter reden: „Hmmm… Meinst du ich bekomme Harry am ehesten dazu, dich nachts zu ertragen, wenn ich ihn mit dem Dackelblick bearbeite oder wenn ich ihm damit drohe, ihn jede Nacht, wenn ich aufwache, mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser zu wecken?"

Er schwieg eine Weile, als würde er wirklich darüber nachdenken. Oder als würde er überlegen, warum sie ihm schon wieder trotzte. Während er grübelte, betrachtete sie den Holzschnitt, der die Doppelseite zierte. Es waren neun einzelne Kästchen in zwei Reihen. In der oberen Reihe fünf und in der unteren vier. Die Primzahlen zwischen eins und zehn waren in der oberen dargestellt, die zwischen zehn und zwanzig in der unteren. Unter jeder der Zahlen Eins, Zwei, Drei, Fünf, Sieben, Elf, Dreizehn, Siebzehn und Neunzehn war ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe abgebildet, deren Charakterzahl der über ihnen gedruckten Primzahl entsprach. Hermine fiel wieder einmal der Unterschied zwischen der magischen und der Muggelwelt auf. Unter Muggeln galt die Eins nicht als Primzahl, da eine Primzahl laut ihnen durch eins und sich selbst teilbar sein musste, was als zwei Teiler gewertet wurde. In der Arithmantik zählte die Eins mit dazu, weil hier Primzahlen so definiert wurden, dass sie nur eine Divisionsmöglichkeit hatten (z : z = 1). Während die nichtmagische Definition zwei Teiler für eine Primzahl verlangte, tat die magische das nicht.

Voldemorts melodiöse Stimme, die resigniert klang, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „1948 und dass du intelligent bist."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Ähm …" Was sollte das jetzt? Dann fiel ihr auf, dass er die Fragen nach dem Horkrux und dem unvollständigen Satz meinte.

Intelligent? Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Hatte Lord Voldemort sie, die muggelgeborene Hexe, gerade wirklich als intelligent bezeichnet? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Er spielte nur mit ihr. Also würde sie sich einfach dumm stellen und sehen, wie er reagierte. Deshalb erwiderte sie trocken:

„Mit dem Argument: „Ich bin intelligenter als du" kommt man bei Harry nicht weit. Und was hat das mit 1948 zu tun?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich davon geredet habe, seit wann ich in dem Amulett bin und was ich zu dir sagen wollte." Schon wieder dieser resignierte Unterton. Hatte er etwa eingesehen, dass er sie nicht kleinkriegen konnte? Hatte er so schnell aufgegeben? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Es war wohl nur seine neue Strategie. Tu so, als ob du dich dem Schlammblut ergibst, damit es anfängt unvorsichtig zu werden und dir alles erzählt. Sie durfte ihm nicht glauben. Niemals.

Und sie musste versuchen, so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln. „Wie alt warst du 1948?" Sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Einundzwanzig."

„Heißt das du bist … 1927 geboren?" Mal sehen, ob er die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Nein, 1926. Am einunddreißigsten Dezember."

„Silvester." Hermine lächelte. Ob sie es wagen konnte, ihn noch einmal zu ärgern? … Ja. „Weißt du, die kleine Tochter von unseren Nachbarn hat auch an Silvester Geburtstag. Sie müsste dieses Jahr acht werden. Ihre Eltern wecken sie immer kurz vor Mitternacht auf, damit sie sich das Feuerwerk im Dorf ansehen kann. Irgendwann werden sie ihr erzählen müssen, dass es nicht für sie ist. Aber es ist immer so unglaublich niedlich, wie die Kleine sich freut." Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. Süße kleine Hannah. Hermine passte normalerweise jeden Sommer ein paar Tage auf sie auf. Auch wenn viele es ihr nicht zutrauen würden, Hermine konnte sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen. Ihre Eltern erzählten ihr immer, dass sie eine perfekte Mutter werden würde, fürsorglich und liebevoll, aber auch streng, wenn es sein musste. Dieses Jahr hatte sie Hannah gar nicht gesehen. Sie war nicht lange genug bei ihren Eltern geblieben. Das Lächeln fiel von ihrem Gesicht. Wie es ihren Eltern wohl gerade ging, in Australien? Ob sie irgendetwas vermissten? Ob sie trotz Hermines Zauber irgendwie merkten, dass ihnen etwas fehlte?

Hermine hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Er saß noch immer neben ihr, schweigend, aber aufmerksam, überwachend. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihn anzusehen. Um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken, nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf. „Naja, aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Sag mal, warum sperrt man sich selbst mit einundzwanzig in ein Medaillon?"

Er zögerte, bevor er ihr eine Antwort gab. Worüber dachte er jetzt wieder nach? Ob sie wusste, dass das Amulett ein Horkrux war, dass es ihn davon abhielt, zu sterben? Darüber, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste, weil sie diese schon kannte und er ihr Vertrauen brauchte? Ob er einfach lügen sollte oder ihr sagen, dass es sie nichts anging? Als er endlich antwortete, klang er vorsichtig. „Weil man … unsterblich sein will."

Aha, Strategie Ehrlichkeit. Sie würde aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht auf ihn hereinfiel. Außerdem hatte sie nicht vor, sich von ihm hinters Licht führen zu lassen und er sollte das wissen. „Da hätte ich einen besseren Tipp für dich gehabt: Verkauf deine Seele an den Teufel, damit das Porträt von dir altert anstatt du selbst."

„Du hast ,Das Bildnis des Dorian Grey' gelesen?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich habe Muggel als Eltern und bin ein Bücherwurm", war alles, was sie dazu sagte. Trotzdem wunderte es sie, dass ein Muggelhasser wie er sich mit Muggelliteratur abgab. „Wie kommt es, dass du es kennst?"

„Ich bin in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen. Außerdem", er zögerte. Als er weitersprach, konnte sie schon fast das Grinsen sehen, das auf seinem Gesicht lag. Schon wieder. „Ich bin mit Büchern schon immer viel besser klargekommen als mit Menschen. Das haben wir offensichtlich gemeinsam."

„Hast du deshalb deinen Vater und deine Großeltern umgebracht? Weil du mit Menschen nicht klarkommst?"

„Woher –" Was immer er sagen wollte, er unterbrach sich. „Woher hast du das denn?" Er wollte wohl abwertend klingen, doch das gelang ihm nicht. Da war etwas in seiner Stimme, etwas Dunkles, Lauerndes. Ihr liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Schlau, Hermine, ganz schlau. Lass durchblicken, dass du eins von Voldemorts größten Geheimnissen kennst. Wirklich sehr intelligent. Wie kam sie da am besten wieder heraus? Er durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Okay, ganz ruhig.„Danke, ich weiß auch so, dass du Lord Voldemort bist, du musst nicht extra den furchteinflößenden Bösewicht raushängen lassen." Guter Anfang. Die leichte Panik in der Stimme passte eigentlich dazu. Jetzt tief durchatmen. Einatmen, halten, ausatmen. Ja, jetzt ging es ein wenig besser. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Du hast es Harry gegenüber mal erwähnt, weil du ihm Angst machen wolltest. Wenn du mich fragst, das hätte besser funktioniert, wenn du ihm erzählt hättest, dass du sein Vater wärst. Damit könntest du jedes Kleinkind zum Weinen bringen, vor allem bei deiner Visage. Das Porträt, das an deiner Stelle altert, wäre eine bessere Idee gewesen, dann hättest du wenigstens noch Haare. Und eine Nase." Wenn er mich jetzt nicht umbringt, lerne ich Cha Cha Cha tanzen.

Er gab ein belustigtes Grunzen von sich. „Was ist denn bitteschön mit meiner Nase passiert?"

Er fand das lustig? Nun ja, ihr sollte es recht sein. Memo: Harry fragen, ob er Cha Cha Cha kann. „Die hat sich den einen Morgen vor deinem Spiegelbild erschreckt und ist weggerannt. Wenn du das Porträt genommen hättest, wäre das nicht passiert."

Sie konnte wieder das gleiche Grunzen hören. „Wirst du mir jetzt ständig das Porträt unter die Nase reiben?"

„Ja, unter deine nicht vorhandene Nase."

Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück näher an sie heran und Hermines Körper versteifte sich vor Angst. Als er wieder sprach, konnte Hermine seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Er war warm. „Wenn du mal hier rüber schauen würdest, könntest du sehen, dass meine Nase noch vorhanden ist. Und so ganz nebenbei bemerkt: Sie sieht ziemlich hübsch aus", sagte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

Versuchte er gerade, mit ihr zu flirten? Er war Lord Voldemort. Und er war viel zu nahe. Hermine schlug ihr Arithmantikbuch mit zitternden Händen zu und stand auf, um wieder Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm und die Augen auf die Arbeitsfläche zwischen dem Herd und der Spüle gerichtet, konnte sie ihre Gedanken wieder zur Ruhe bringen. Schließlich fragte sie: „Willst du mir gerade indirekt erzählen, dass ich etwas verpasse, wenn ich dich nicht ansehe?"

„Das will ich nicht nur, das ist eine Tatsache", versicherte er ihr. „Und? Wirst du dich jetzt sozial verhalten und deine abweisende Haltung ablegen angesichts der tiefgreifenden Erkenntnis, dass du definitiv etwas verpassen würdest, wenn du es nicht tust?"

„Nein."

Er seufzte. „Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über deine Intelligenz gesagt habe."

„Und ich werde mit Sicherheit gleich aufwachen. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es 23:48 Uhr ist", sagte sie resolut.

„Hermine, Hermine", begann er. Es klang, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass du hier bleiben kannst, solange du willst. Und rein theoretisch könntest du solange hierbleiben, wie ich es will." Die unterschwellige Drohung in seiner Stimme entging ihr nicht. Vermutlich hatte er jetzt genug von ihrer Weigerung, sich ihm zu beugen und wollte sie daran erinnern, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

Und genau das machte ihr Angst. Wie weit würde er gehen? Ein kalter Schauer rann ihr den Rücken herunter. „Da du gerade das Vorhandensein meiner Intelligenz negiert hast", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, „hast du jetzt auch keinen Grund mehr, dich länger in meinem Traum aufzuhalten. Offensichtlich bin ich nichts weiter als ein dummes kleines Schlammblut." Und wahrscheinlich würde sie gleich sterben. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein und Harry nichts von ihrem Traum erzählen können? Wie nur?

Als sie hörte, wie er aufstand und sich auf sie zubewegte, versteifte sich ihr ganzer Körper erneut. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und an ihre Seiten gepresst. Sie konnte ihren Zauberstab nicht in den Taschen ihrer Jeanshose fühlen. Nicht, dass er ihr etwas genutzt hätte, wenn sie allein dem bösesten dunklen Lord der letzten fünfhundert Jahre gegenüberstand. Oder eher mit dem Rücken zu ihm, was ihre Chancen nochmal verschlechterte, denn sie würde seinen Angriff nicht kommen sehen.

Er stand direkt hinter ihr. Sie konnte es fühlen, fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers, die kein bisschen Sicherheit gab, sondern nur verängstigte. Sie kniff die Augen zu, als sie spürte, wie er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Oh Gott … bitte, lass es schnell gehen. Seine langen Finger legten sich bewegungslos auf dem Stoff ihres Pullovers. Konnte man in Träumen getötet werden? Wenn ja, was geschah dann? Wachte man auf? Sollte sie aufwachen, dann würde sie Harry alles erzählen. Sie musste. Er musste es wissen. Er musste von _ihm_ erfahren.

Plötzlich drang wieder Voldemorts melodiöser Bariton aus nächster Nähe an ihr Ohr, während sein warmer Atem ihre Haut kitzelte und sie zittern ließ. „Hermine", flüsterte er schmeichelnd an ihre Ohrmuschel, „du hast mich gerade wieder vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Immerhin hast du ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis. Du hast dich erinnert, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe über die Gründe für mein Hiersein."

Er machte eine Pause und sie spürte erst einen kalten Luftzug, dann einen warmen, während er ein- und ausatmete. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du so viele Vorurteile mir gegenüber hast. Ich weiß nicht genau, was mein anderes Ich alles getan hat, aber es muss schrecklich gewesen sein." Seine Daumen streichelte in kreisenden Bewegungen über den weichen Stoff, der sich durch seine Hände erwärmt hatte. Doch Hermine zitterte.

„Hermine." Wieder flüsterte er beruhigend ihren Namen, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden. „Ich habe dir gestern schon gesagt, dass dein Blutstatus nicht wichtig ist. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, Hermine, dann bewundere ich dich. Du bist nicht nur intelligent und eine sehr talentierte Hexe, du hast auch eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und bist deinen Freunden eine große Stütze. Du hättest es eigentlich nicht nötig, ihnen zu helfen; du hättest die Zeit, in denen du ihre Hausaufgaben korrigiert hast, für dein eigenes Studium nutzen können. Du hättest dich nicht bei so vielen Gelegenheiten in Gefahr bringen müssen, um ihnen zu helfen. Und doch hast du es getan."

Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause, es schien, als wolle er abwägen, was er als Nächstes sagte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Hermine. Aber ich will dich kennenlernen. Ich will dich verstehen. Ich will verstehen, warum du so bist, wie du bist; warum du das tust, was du tust; warum du so denkst, wie du denkst." Er zögerte erneut, bevor er weitersprach; entweder, um die richtigen Worte zu finden oder um das Gesagte auf sie wirken zu lassen.

Gespielt oder nicht, als er weitersprach, klang seine melodiöse Baritonstimme ehrlich. „Hermine, ich versichere dir, dass ich dir nicht wehtun möchte. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde. Alles, was ich möchte, ist dich kennenlernen und verstehen. Ich will herausfinden, wie du mir so ähnlich sein kannst und gleichzeitig so anders bist. Mehr nicht." Erneut streichelten seine langen Daumen ihre Schultern.

„Es gibt etwas, das ich nur sehr selten tue, Hermine, und das ist, um etwas zu bitten. Aber ich bitte dich: Gib mir die Gelegenheit, dich zu verstehen. Bitte. Ich werde dich nicht ausnutzen. Ich möchte dich nur verstehen. Bitte, Hermine." Er schwieg, wartete auf ihre Antwort. Und er war immer noch so nahe. Sie konnte noch immer seinen Atem an ihrer Wange und ihrem Ohr kitzeln fühlen und seine Hände hielten noch immer ihre Schultern, warm und versichernd.

Aber so war es nicht; so war er nicht. Er war ein Meister des Lügens, ein Meister der Manipulation. Er war ein Mörder. Und er stand direkt hinter ihr, seelenruhig und abwartend und gleichzeitig konnte sie fühlen, dass er sich sicher war, sie jetzt um seine langen Finger gewickelt zu haben.

Sie durfte nicht nachgeben. Sie durfte sich seinen Versicherungen nicht hingeben. Sie durfte ihm nicht glauben. Hermine wusste, wie Tom Riddle Professor Slughorn dazu gebracht hatte, ihm Informationen über Horkruxe zu geben. Harry hatte es ihnen erzählt, hatte vor ihr und Ron jedes seiner Worte wiederholt, ihnen beschrieben, wie überzeugend er sein konnte. Nein, Voldemort war ein Lügner, dem sie kein Wort glauben durfte. Nicht ein einziges, vor noch so viel Charme tropfendes Wort. Denn alles, was er war und sagte, war falsch. Hermine wusste das. Sie wusste es mit der gleichen Sicherheit mit der sie wusste, zu was der Mann hinter ihr fähig war. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, doch diese Angst war gut, denn sie erinnerte Hermine an die Wahrheit.

Deshalb, obwohl sie Angst vor ihm hatte, klang ihre Stimme fest, als sie ihm überzeugt und ehrlich antwortete. „Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen." Es war keine Frage, und sie wusste, dass er das wusste, als seine Finger leicht zuckten. „Ich weiß das und du weißt das. Wahrscheinlich weißt du es sogar noch besser als ich." Ihr Körper war nicht mehr verspannt und ihre Hände nicht mehr verkrampft, als sie sie hob und auf seine legte. Die Wärme seiner Haut fühlte sich gut an gegen die Kühle der ihren. „Und deshalb möchte auch ich dich um etwas bitten." Jetzt waren es ihre Hände, die seine streichelten. „Lass mich gehen", bat sie mit sanfter Stimme. Sanft, doch sicher und ohne Angst. „Halt mich nicht fest."

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich merkwürdig schwindelig und dann müde. Desorientiert schlug sie die Augen auf und sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war zwölf Minuten vor Mitternacht.

* * *

A/N: Okay ... zweites Chappie geschafft. Vielen Dank für das bisher positive Feedback von und für den Eintrag in die Favoriten (nach nur einem Kapitel, ich meine ... wow, coole Sache ;) )!

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und wüsste gerne, was ihr darüber denkt. Über das Kapitel, den Plot, die Charaktere, "Zehn kleine Jägermeister" ... meinen niveaulosen Kommentar hier unten, der eindeutig impliziert, dass ich keinen Sinn für Humor hab. Aber Fremdwörter.


	3. Der Fehler

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

3 – Der Fehler

Unkonzentriert. So konnte Hermines Zustand zusammengefasst werden. Verwirrt, verunsichert. Denn ihr ganzes Denken wurde von einer Frage beherrscht: Warum?

Warum hatte er sie zurückgeschickt? Er hätte sie festhalten können, hätte sonst was mit ihr anstellen können, doch das hatte er nicht. Warum hatte Voldemort sie gehen lassen? War es ein neuer Plan? Wollte er so ihr Vertrauen gewinnen? Indem er ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht in Gefahr war? Dass er seine Worte ehrlich gemeint hatte und ihr nichts tun würde? Oder indem er sie dazu brachte, die ganze Zeit über ihn nachzudenken, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn zur Rede stellen wollte? Wenn es so war, dann war er ziemlich gerissen und überließ viel dem Zufall.

Sie hätte Harry von ihm erzählen können; er hätte das Amulett für immer und ewig bei sich behalten, weil er Angst um sie hätte. Sie könnte sich einfach damit zufrieden geben, dass Voldemort sie in Ruhe ließ. Sie könnte einfach nur froh sein, dass er sie hatte gehen lassen. Sie könnte den Vorfall vergessen.

Oder er hatte sie bereits so weit durchschaut, dass er wusste, der Gedanke würde sie nicht loslassen, sie würde besessen davon sein, eine Antwort zu finden. War es so? Kannte er sie bereits so gut? Hatte sie während der kurzen Gespräche so viel von sich preisgegeben? Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ein Bücherwurm war. Und er hatte behauptet, dass sie ihm ähnlich wäre. Was das Verhältnis zu Büchern anging – einverstanden. Intelligenz – na gut. Aber der Rest …

Ja, sie war neugierig. Jeder wäre in so einer Situation doch neugierig, oder? _Ja. Jeder, der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat._ Er hatte sie definitiv nicht mehr alle. Hermine seufzte. Und sie selbst wohl auch nicht. Wunderbar. Wirklich ganz toll. Und dafür lag sie jetzt seit um acht putzmunter im Bett und bemühte sich, endlich einzuschlafen. Gedankenverloren wanderte ihre Hand ihr Dekolletee entlang, bis sie zwischen ihren Brüsten verharrte. Auf dem Amulett. Sie hob es ein Stück an und betrachtete es, bis ihr etwas Anderes auffiel. Waren ihre Brüste größer geworden?

Hermine schloss die Augen und haute sich geistig eine Bratpfanne um die Ohren. Ja. Der perfekte Moment für solche Gedanken. Wenn Voldemort wirklich einige Gedanken mitbekam und er diesen gehört hatte … peinlich. Ein Grund mehr, ihm niemals wieder begegnen zu wollen. Knallrot im Gesicht nahm Hermine die Kette ab und ließ das Amulett vor ihrem Gesicht baumeln. Es war dunkel im Zelt, sie konnte nur wegen dem hereinfallenden Mondlicht etwas sehen, aber ihre Augen hatten sich schon so gut daran gewöhnt, dass sie fast alles klar ausmachen konnte. Mit den Augen fuhr Hermine das S auf dem Medaillon nach.

Es half alles nichts, beschloss sie. Sie musste es versuchen. Sie musste wissen, warum. Müde ließ sie ihren Arm neben sich auf das Kissen sinken und drehte sich um. Nachdem sie sich die Bettdecke bis an den Hals hochgezogen hatte, nahm sie das Medaillon in beide Hände. Sie wollte nicht versuchen, es zu öffnen, das würde wohl nach hinten losgehen. Stattdessen zog sie es bis zu ihrem Mund heran. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Konnte sie es tatsächlich wagen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen? Seine Argumentation über die Ausübung von Legilimentik in Träumen war wirklich sehr einleuchtend. Aber er war Voldemort. Sie würde es einfach spontan entscheiden.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es genau ihre Zeit war: 23:48 Uhr. Oder war es schon zu spät? Viel länger herausschieben konnte und wollte sie es jedoch nicht. Entweder sie stellte ihn jetzt zur Rede oder nie. Also wandte sie ihren Blick dem goldenen Medaillon in ihren Händen zu. Nach kurzem Zögern flüsterte sie: „Komm zu mir. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie wartete, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Tja, wahrscheinlich würde sie selbst einschlafen müssen. Sie betrachtete das Amulett, zählte die Smaragde darauf und letztendlich schlief Hermine doch ein, um Lord Voldemort in ihren Träumen zu begegnen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du … naja, dass du mich rufst."

Hermine drehte sich im Bett um. „Mmmmh. Noch fünf Minuten."

„Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene drückte das Gesicht in das Kopfkissen. Konnte Harry sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte schlafen. Immerhin war sie todmüde.

„Und ich dachte, du wolltest reden." Schon wieder die Stimme. Seit wann klang Harrys Stimme so schön? So wunderbar melodisch, dass sie einen in die allerschönsten Träume schicken konnte …

„Lord Voldemort an Hermine Granger. Bitte aufwachen."

Was? Was sollte der Mist denn je- … _Oh. Mein. Gott._

Hellwach schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie lag im Bett. Ihrem Bett, im Zelt. Den Kopf im Kissen vergraben. Und irgendwo bei ihr war …

Sie saß so schnell auf, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Fast wäre sie wieder umgekippt, aber zwei Hände hielten sie fest. „Interessant. Kaum weißt du, wer ich bin, kannst du es nicht abwarten mich zu sehen. Seltsame Reaktion, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich der Böse bin." Hermines Sicht klarte langsam wieder auf. Noch ein wenig desorientiert blinzelte sie. Die Hände hielten ihre Oberarme. Und die zu den Händen gehörenden Arme waren vor ihr. Er saß vor ihr. Bevor sie Gefahr lief, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wandte sie sich ab.

Ja, sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sie waren wieder im Zelt und sie saßen gerade tatsächlich auf ihrem Bett. Von draußen schien das Mondlicht herein. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute Hermine zur anderen Seite. Harrys Bett stand da, aber ihn konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Nun, vielleicht würde er in diesem Traum gar nicht auftauchen. Hoffentlich. Ein Traum-Harry würde wohl genauso ausflippen wie der Echte, wenn der sie so sah, auf dem selben Bett mit Lor-

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein bezauberndes Dekolletee hast."

Hermines Augen wurden weit vor Schock. Dann blickte sie an sich herab. Sie trug ein blütenweißes Nachthemd mit einem sehr weiten Ausschnitt, der vorne noch aufknöpfbar war. Alle Knöpfe standen offen und man konnte fast bis zu den Rändern ihrer Brustwarzen sehen. In Lichtgeschwindigkeit schaffte es Hermine, gleichzeitig das Nachthemd hochzuziehen und so knallrot zu werden, dass Rons Haare blass ausgesehen hätten.

„Sieht dein richtiges Nachthemd auch so aus?"

„Nein." Mehr konnte sie nicht herausbringen, während sie noch immer knallrot und mit zitternden Händen versuchte, die Knöpfe zu schließen.

„Gut", antwortete er. „Sonst würde ich mich wohl die meiste Zeit fragen, was du und Potter gerade macht."

Wenn es möglich war, dann nahm sie gerade einen noch dunkleren Rotton an. „Harry und ich", begann sie wütend, während sie mit dem drittletzten Knopf kämpfte, der sich einfach nicht schließen wollte, „sind nur Freunde. Mehr waren wir nie und werden wir auch nie sein. Damit das klar ist. Ein für alle Mal." Verdammter Knopf! Das Mistding rutschte immer wieder weg!

Zwei Hände mit langen Fingern griffen nach ihren zitternden. „Ganz ruhig, sonst wird das nichts. Außerdem siehst du schon nicht mehr anstößig aus. Das heißt … für deine Zeit vielleicht. In meiner könntest du einen mittleren Skandal hervorrufen – mit einem Nachthemd, das nicht einmal die Schlüsselbeine verdeckt und den zerzausten Haaren …" Mit Leichtigkeit hatte er die letzten drei Knöpfe geschlossen und zog seine Hände zurück. „Aber darüber wolltest du sicherlich nicht reden, nicht wahr?"

Seit seine Hände wieder auf Abstand waren, hatte Hermine den Blick von ihnen abgewandt. Stattdessen musterte sie die Falten der Bettdecke.

„Du musst es nicht sagen. Ich kann es mir schon denken", fuhr er fort, ohne großartig auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Du willst wissen, warum ich zugelassen habe, dass du gehst."

„Ja, genau das." Drei der Falten liefen für fast dreißig Zentimeter nahezu parallel, ehe sich eine nach links zu der Kuhle hinzog, in der er saß und die restlichen in der Fläche verschwanden. Er selbst saß so nah vor ihr, dass seine Knie ihre fast berührten. Während ihre Beine von dem weißen Nachthemd verdeckt wurden, er trug eine schwarze Hose. Eines seiner Beine lag angewinkelt vor ihm, das andere hing über die Bettkante. Sein Oberkörper war ihr zugewandt. Auch sein Pullover war schwarz. Dadurch sah seine Haut noch blasser aus. Im Mondlicht wirkten seine Hände wie zwei große weiße Spinnen. Sie fühlte sich im Moment sehr unangenehm. Da Hermine auf ihren Füßen saß und diese mit ihrem Körpergewicht einquetschte, taten diese auch dementsprechend weh. Also stützte sie sich nach hinten ab, um ihre Beine unter ihr hervorzuziehen. Das Nachthemd war lang, es verdeckte sogar noch die Hälfte ihrer Schienbeine. Während sie die Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine legte, fragte sie sich, ob er auf irgendetwas wartete.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Blick an seinem Oberkörper hinauf wandern. Er sah wirklich etwas dünn aus, wenn auch nicht unterernährt. Unter dem schwarzen Pullover trug er ein weißes Hemd, sie konnte es am Kragen und an den umgeschlagenen Ärmelrändern erkennen. Sein Hals war fast genauso weiß. Er sah nicht zu ihr, sondern schien aus dem offenen Zelteingang nach draußen zu schauen. Sie betrachtete sein Profil. Er war wirklich gutaussehend.

Der junge Lord Voldemort hatte eine hohe Stirn, die ihn als Denker kennzeichnete, eine gerade Nase, hohe Wangenknochen und volle Lippen. Nur seine Wangen waren ein wenig hohl, doch das stand ihm gut. Er war rasiert, dennoch konnte sie ein paar dunkle Punkte entlang seines Unterkiefers und um seinen Mund herum erkennen, wo die Stoppeln wieder herauswachsen würden. Seine Augenbrauen waren nicht buschig wie bei vielen Männern, sondern gerade schmal genug für einen Mann und edel geschwungen, sodass sie seine dunklen Augen zur Geltung brachten. Hermine fragte sich gerade, ob er sie sich zupfte, als er den Kopf zu ihr drehte. Seine fast schwarzen Augen trafen ihre hellbraunen. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde seinem Blick nicht ausweichen.

Als er die Stirn runzelte und sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen abzeichnete, fragte sie ihn: „Was ist los?"

Die Verwirrung blieb ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du siehst mich an."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du bist hergekommen. Ich dachte, ich sollte nicht allzu unhöflich zu dir sein, wenn du dir extra für mich die Mühe machst."

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich sehr viel zu tun hätte." Die Falten glätteten sich. „Aber es ist nett, hier zu sein. Anders, als die ganze Zeit in dem Amulett. Und …", fügte er hinzu, während er die Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzog, „hier habe ich Gesellschaft. Das ist wesentlich unterhaltsamer, als in den eigenen Erinnerungen umherzuwandern."

Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, als sie ihre nächste Frage stellte: „Aber wenn meine Gesellschaft so unterhaltsam ist, warum hast du mich dann gehen lassen?" Das Grinsen verschwand von seinen Zügen und ließ sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zurück. „Du warst fünfzig Jahre lang allein in dem Medaillon und jetzt, wo du die Möglichkeit hast, mit jemandem zu reden, da lässt du mich gehen. Du hast selbst angedeutet, dass du mich festhalten könntest. Was du getan hast, ist so …", sie hatte Probleme, das richtige Wort zu finden, „unvoldemorthaft." _Es sei denn, du hast eine Strategie._ Und sie war sich sicher, dass er die hatte.

Anstatt zu antworten, schwieg er und schaute sie an. Seine Miene war unbewegt, doch er wirkte nachdenklich. Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er abschätzte, was er sagen sollte. Ob er den charmanten jungen Mann oder den bösen Lord Voldemort spielen sollte.

„Nun ja …", begann er schließlich, „ich war in dem Moment mehr als nur überrascht. Junge Mädchen wie du … liegen mir normalerweise zu Füßen. Ein charmantes Lächeln, ein paar Schmeicheleien und sie sind bis über beide Ohren in mich verliebt und würden fast alles für mich tun. Als du mich das erste Mal berührt hast, habe ich einen starken Geist gespürt. Gesichert und unerbittlich. Eine Festung. Als du mich getragen hast, wusste ich, dass ich dich nicht einfach brechen kann. Das hat mich frustriert, ich habe in den Nächten versucht, gewaltsam in deinen Geist einzudringen. Als eine Art Schutzmechanismus bist du immer aufgewacht, wenn ich zu nahe kam oder du aufgrund einer anderen Schlafphase kurz davor warst, es mir leichter zu machen. Ich war wütend … und das habe ich an Weasley ausgelassen. Er hatte keine Chance, was das anging."

Hermine wurde plötzlich etwas klar. „Und als er fort war, war ich angeschlagen und geschwächt. Das hat es dir leichter gemacht." Er nickte. „Du wusstest, dass er mir eine Menge bedeutet. Du wolltest, dass er wegläuft, damit ich verletzt bin, damit ich schwächer werde und du in meine Träume eindringen kannst. Du hast es gewusst. Und geplant."

Voldemort sah überrascht aus. „Du … das ist wirklich unglaublich." Er musterte sie von oben bis unten mit dem Interesse eines Wissenschaftlers. „Ich möchte nicht von mir eingenommen wirken, aber … ich bin unwiderstehlich für pubertierende Mädchen. Auch wenn sie meine dunklere Seite kennen gelernt hatten, sind sie meinem Charme noch verfallen. Aber du … liegt es daran, dass du mein zukünftiges – oder für dich mein jetziges – Ich kennst? Kannst du mir deswegen widerstehen? Kannst du deshalb nicht glauben oder nicht glauben wollen, dass in mir noch ein Funken Gutes enthalten sein kann? Jedes Mädchen hat etwas von einer hoffnungslosen Romantikerin. Aber du …" Er lehnte sich zu ihr.

Hermine wollte vor ihm zurückweichen, doch plötzlich stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen etwas Hartes. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Panik, als sie sich umdrehte und die hölzerne Kopfseite eines großen Bettes erkannte. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Nein!_, war einer. _Ich kann nicht fliehen!_, schoss nahezu gleichzeitig durch ihren Kopf, gefolgt von: _Wann hat sich der Raum verändert?_

Aber es war ein Traum, solche Veränderungen sollten sie nicht wundern. Nicht mit Lord Voldemort neben ihr, der bereits gesagt hatte, dass er sie festhalten konnte.

Sein Schatten fiel auf sie, als er eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte, während er sich mit der anderen neben ihr abstützte. Er hatte sie gefangen. So sanft seine warmen langen Finger auch auf ihrer Haut lagen, er hatte sie gefangen. So musste sich ein Schmetterling fühlen, der sich im Netz einer Spinne verfing. So hilflos und ausgeliefert und gleichzeitig so panisch, mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut, gleichzeitig liefen ihr Schweißtropfen an den Armen herunter und sie fühlte sich unglaublich nackt, mit nichts weiter als dem dünnen Nachthemd und einem Slip bekleidet.

Er konnte die Umgebung verändern. Er hatte die Kontrolle. Wann war das passiert?

„… du bist ganz anders. Du willst nicht glauben, dass ich im Innersten meines Herzens gut sein wollen könnte. Du siehst mich an und siehst hinter die Maske, du siehst nicht den wundervollen Tom Riddle, sondern Lord Voldemort. Trotz aller emotionaler Verwirrungen, die du in diesem Alter wohl durchmachen musst, verfällst du mir nicht."

Hermine hörte seine Worte, doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Hand, fühlte ihr heftig schlagendes Herz. Ihr war schwindelig, übel. Sie wusste, sie saß in der Falle. Sie konnte nicht entkommen.

„Als du mich gerufen hast, habe ich gedacht, du hättest deine unerbittliche Meinung über mich geändert. Aber gerade ist mir klar geworden, dass du das nicht getan hast. Du siehst immer noch Voldemort. Du … durchschaust mich." Seine langen Finger strichen ihren Kiefer entlang, über ihr Kinn und kitzelten dann mit den Spitzen ihren Hals. Während sie diesen nach unten wanderten, sagte er: „Aber du hast trotzdem einen Fehler gemacht, obwohl du so intelligent bist. Du hast mich gerufen."

Hermine fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren jetzt über eines ihrer Schlüsselbeine. „Dadurch, kleines Schlammblut, hast du mir Zugang erlaubt und verschafft. Du hast mir Macht gegeben, weil du mein Eindringen gestattet hast. Macht und Kontrolle über deinen Traum. Zwar ist dein Geist immer noch stark, aber ich habe den Traum. Und nicht nur diesen, dafür werde ich sorgen, glaub mir."

Innerlich schrie Hermine um Hilfe, hoffte, Harry würde plötzlich irgendwie auftauchen und sie retten. Doch sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Sie war verloren.

Seine langen Finger legten sich um ihren Hals. Er würgte sie zwar nicht, doch Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen.

„Kleines Schlammblut, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du keine andere Wahl mehr hast, als mich jede Nacht in deine Träume zu lassen. Es wird dir nichts bringen, das Medaillon für die Nächte an Potter abzugeben, denn sobald er einschläft, wirst du es ihm abnehmen, darum werde ich mich kümmern. Und bevor er wieder aufwacht, wirst du es zurückbringen, damit er nichts bemerkt." Seine blassen Finger legten sich um ihren Hals. „Und das alles hast du möglich gemacht, Hermine."

Er rutschte näher zu ihr heran, sodass er sich jetzt über sie beugte. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen kniete. _Oh nein, bitte nicht das. Bei Merlin, bitte mach, dass er mich nicht …_ Sie konnte das Wort noch nicht einmal denken. Die andere Hand, mit der er sich zuvor neben ihr aufgestützt hatte, strich ihr nun einige Haare aus der Stirn.

„Wir werden viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, Hermine", flüsterte er leise. Sein Atem strich dabei über ihr Gesicht und seine Nasenspitze war gerade mal zehn Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt, wenn überhaupt. _Zu nah, viel zu nah_ … Sogar seine Worte waren ein Zeugnis des Grauens, das noch auf sie zukommen würde. Aber er würde doch hoffentlich nicht … Immerhin war sie eine Muggelgeborene … Er nannte sie Schlammblut … Er konnte unmöglich _das_ …

„Keine Angst, das wollte ich damit nicht andeuten." Ein Lächeln kroch auf sein Gesicht, doch es war genauso falsch wie der freundliche Tonfall seiner Stimme. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Woher wusste er, was sie dachte? Konnte er etwa doch Legilimentik anwenden? „Nein, ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich kann nur die erraten, die dir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen." Hermine konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass seine Haut sich so warm anfühlte, und nicht nur warm, sondern auch weich. So menschlich. Es war falsch. Er war falsch, er war kein Mensch. Warum sah er so aus, warum fühlte er sich so an? War das eine weitere Folter?

„Und was den Rest betrifft: Ich wollte dir nur erklären, dass du jetzt jede Nacht deine Träume mit mir verbringen wirst. Was bedeutet, dass ich sehr viel Zeit haben werde, dich zu durchschauen." Die zweite Hand fuhr an der Seite ihres Gesichtes entlang, hinter ihr Ohr und verharrte schließlich an ihrem Hinterkopf. Seine Finger waren in ihre Haare verwickelt. „Ich werde deine Schutzwälle zerbrechen, Zugang zu deinem Geist erhalten. Dann werde ich alles erfahren, was ich wissen will." Jetzt zeigte sein Gesicht seine wahren Emotionen. Seine Gier stand ihm überdeutlich in die Züge geschrieben.

Hermines Angst hielt ihren Verstand dennoch nicht vom Arbeiten ab. Informationen? Das war es, was er wollte? Aber er hatte doch in Rons Verstand eindringen können! Hatte er dort nicht alles gefunden, was er wissen musste? Hermine öffnete den Mund und flüsterte zittrige Worte in die Dunkelheit: „A-a-aber…" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und rau; es fühlte sich seltsam an zu sprechen, wenn seine Hand ihren Hals umschloss. Ein Knoten bildete sich in ihrer Kehle. „Du konntest … konntest doch alles von Ron erfahren …"

„Versuch nicht, mich hereinzulegen, Granger", zischte Riddle und bewegte sein Gesicht noch näher auf ihres zu, bis seine Nasenspitze fast die ihre berührte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Weasley alles wusste, was du weißt, geschweige denn, dass Potter diesem Versager alles erzählt hat. Weasley ist ein Schwächling, niemand dem man wichtige Informationen anvertraut. Auch wenn es mich überrascht hat, wie viel er wusste, es kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Potter noch mehr weiß. Und dir wird er es erzählen, denn im Gegensatz zu diesem Blutsverräter hast du wenigstens Grips, Schlammblut." Sein Blick wurde verächtlich, als er ihr Gesicht musterte. Er sah aus, als würde er sich vor ihr ekeln, davor sie zu berühren. „Auch wenn Weasley genauso viel wusste wie ihr, schätze ich, dass ihr noch mehr herausfinden werdet. Durch dich kann ich das alles erfahren. Und als kleinen Bonus wirst du mich über die magischen Entdeckungen der Zeit informieren, die ich verpasst habe. Du siehst, ich kann nur davon profitieren, in deinen Verstand einzudringen."

Ein verächtliches Lächeln schlich sich leise auf sein Gesicht und Hermine fand, dass er unheimlich aussah. Seine dunklen Augen sahen in dem schwachen Licht fast schwarz aus, wie bodenlose Tiefen, aus denen das personifizierte Böse herausquellen konnte. „Denk nicht einmal daran, dass du auch nur eine Chance haben wirst, Potter von mir zu erzählen. Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege, das zu verhindern."

Seine rechte Hand schloss sich fester um ihre Kehle und er starrte ihr in die Augen. Ein seltsames Summen lag in den Luft und Hermine wusste nicht, ob es ein hohes Fiepen war oder ein nerviges statisches Rauschen. Es dröhnte in ihren Ohren und plötzlich wurde es eiskalt um Hermine herum und sie begann zu zittern wie Espenlaub. Ihren Blick von seinen Augen abwenden konnte sie nicht mehr. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass er ihren Kopf wie in einem Schraubstock fixiert festhielt, sondern dass der Zauber, den er wirkte, irgendwie eine Starre in ihrem Körper hervorrief. Ihr wurde schwindelig und die Welt schien sich zu drehen. Alles um seine dunklen Augen herum verschwamm, ihr einziger Anker blieb sein stechender Blick, der sie bei Bewusstsein hielt. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich ihr Magen umdrehen, vor Schwindel oder vor Panik wusste sie nicht. Sie konnte kaum atmen, ihr Brustkorb schien zusammengepresst zu werden und sie glaubte, zu ersticken. Sie bekam keine Luft, ihre Kehle wurde zugeschnürt, wurde von ihm zugedrückt.

Dann kam der Schmerz. Ein stechender, pochender Schmerz, der wie ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Kopf explodierte. Als würden die elektrischen Impulse zwischen ihren Gehirnzellen plötzlich mit zehnfacher Stärke durch ihre Nervenbahnen jagen. Hermine wollte schreien, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie schrie. Während der Schmerz wie eine Klinge ihren Schädel zerriss, stach ein einziger Gedanke wie ein Lichtblitz aus der Qual heraus:

_Was habe ich nur getan?_

Nach einigen qualvollen Augenblicken – oder waren es Stunden? – wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Und Hermine ließ sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen.

* * *

A/N: Meinungen? Anregungen? Ja, nein, vielleicht? =)

Liebe Grüße!


	4. Die Reue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

4 – Die Reue

„Hermine? Hermine!" Ein Rütteln an ihrer Schulter. Das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. Schock. Panik.

Und wieder einmal saß Hermine im Bett. Wieder wurde sie von dem bereits erlebten Schwindelgefühl begrüßt. Wieder wurde sie von zwei Händen gehalten, während ihr Sichtfeld sich kurzzeitig schwarz färbte. Doch diesmal sprach eine andere Stimme.

„Geht es dir gut? Du bist ganz blass", sagte Harry und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Vielleicht hast du dich erkältet, als du … die eine Nacht solange draußen warst."

Hermine wusste, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. _„ … als du Ron hinterhergerannt bist."_

„Kann sein. Aber ich glaube eher nicht." Sie fühlte sich einfach nur ausgelaugt. Müde rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Wobei die letzte Nacht die Bezeichnung _Schlaf_ gar nicht verdient hatte. Oh Gott, wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Es war Lord Voldemort, mit dem sie es zu tun hatte! Wie hatte sie nur einen Augenblick annehmen können, dass er nicht eigennützig handelte? Eigentlich war es so offensichtlich gewesen. Wie er sich bei ihr eingeschmeichelt hatte mit seinem Gefasel von wegen „Ich will dich kennen lernen, du bist so intelligent!" Wie er sogar von ihr abgelassen hatte, so getan hatte, als ob er eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl wäre! Wie er mit seinem nachsichtigen Verhalten Zweifel in ihr geweckt hatte, ob er wirklich im Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren schon so ein durchtriebenes Monster war wie sein jetziges Ich! Oh, er war ein durchtriebenes Monster! Vielleicht war er in jungen Jahren sogar noch schlimmer als heute, denn damals hatte er ständig seinen Charme und sein schauspielerisches Talent einsetzen müssen, um seine Intrigen zu spinnen, die ihm Stück für Stück immer mehr Macht einbrachten.

Und sie war geradewegs in seine Falle getappt. Am liebsten würde Hermine ihren Kopf hart gegen die Tischplatte oder gegen eine Bratpfanne schlagen. Mehrmals.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry. Die Angesprochene schaute ein wenig verdutzt zu ihm auf. „Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du etwas trinken möchtest."

„Oh, ja. Das wäre nett, danke", antwortete sie und nahm einen Kelch mit Wasser von ihm entgegen. Harry war wirklich der beste Freund, den sie hatte. Und sie brachte ihn und seine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu vernichten, damit in Gefahr, dass sie … in die Falle eines Horkruxes tappte. Sie war eine miserable Freundin.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach noch ein wenig liegenbleiben und versuchen, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Was meinst du?"

Nur allzu deutlich konnte Hermine noch Voldemorts Gesicht vor sich sehen, seinen Ausdruck, als er ihr offenlegte, dass sie in seine Falle getappt war. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Und sie sollte eine der intelligentesten Hexen ihrer Generation sein? „Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass ich besonders gut schlafen könnte."

„Lass mich solange den Horkrux nehmen. Dann geht es besser." Harry schaute an ihr herab. „Wo hast du ihn?" Sein Blick fiel auf den „Nachttisch" aus Bücherstapeln neben ihrem Bett und dann auf ihr Kopfkissen. „Ah, da ist er." Hermine drehte sich um und sah, wie er unter dem Kopfkissen Slytherins Medaillon an der Kette hervorzog. Harry stand von der Bettkante auf und hing sich die Kette um den Hals. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen, Hermine. Danach geht es dir etwas besser."

Hermine fühlte sich noch schlechter. Eine Weile sah sie Harry in seine grünen Augen, dann schluckte sie. „Na gut", sagte sie kleinlaut, trank den Kelch aus und stellte ihn neben ihren Büchern auf den Boden. Dann ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Hoffentlich verhinderte Voldemorts Zauber nicht, dass sie ohne das Medaillon schlafen konnte. Sie schenkte Harry noch ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie den Kopf in ihrem Kissen vergrub. _Bitte lass mich schlafen,_ dachte sie,_ traumlos_. Und tatsächlich schlief sie ein wenig, ohne von einem gewissen dunklen Lord heimgesucht zu werden.

Als es Nacht wurde, gab Harry ihr das Medaillon nicht zurück. Er behielt es bei sich, um ihr eine ruhige Nacht zu gönnen. Doch Hermine erinnerte sich an das, was Voldemort in der vergangenen Nacht zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_Es wird dir nichts bringen, das Medaillon für die Nächte an Potter abzugeben, denn sobald er einschläft, wirst du es ihm abnehmen, darum werde ich mich kümmern. Und bevor er wieder aufwacht, wirst du es zurückbringen, damit er nichts bemerkt. _

Harry hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten ins Bett gelegt, während sie noch wach lag und las. Bald würde er einschlafen und sie war sich sicher, dass Sie genau das tun würde, was Voldemort prophezeit hatte. Sein Zauber würde sie genau das tun lassen, was er wollte und sie dazu zwingen, Harry das Medaillon abzunehmen und es zurückzubringen, bevor er aufwachte. Sie hatte bereits festgestellt, dass Voldemorts Zauber sehr effektiv waren.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie immer wieder versucht, Harry von Voldemort zu erzählen und von dem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Der Satz _„Der Horkrux kann in meine Träume eindringen!" _ wurde einfach ersetzt durch _„Gibst du mir bitte das Salz?"_ oder _„Reichst du mir mal das Buch neben dir?"_, was Hermine immer mehr frustrierte. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum musste dieser verdammte Horkrux in ihren Verstand eindringen? Hatte er nicht alles schon genug ruiniert, indem er Ron vertrieben hatte?

Der Gedanke an Ron gab ihr das Gefühl, als würde eine Teufelsschlinge langsam in ihrer Kehle heranwachsen. Sie konnte nicht mehr sauer auf ihn sein, konnte ihn nicht mehr als einen Verräter ihrer und Harrys Freundschaft sehen. Denn jetzt war sie gezwungen, sein Schicksal zu teilen, missbraucht von Voldemorts Horkrux. Hermine atmete tief durch und schloss ihre Augen. Auf das Buch vor ihr konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Im Grunde kannte sie ja die Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Er benutzte sie, weil sie Harrys beste Freundin war, weil sie den ganzen Tag um Harry herum war. Er drang in ihren Verstand ein, weil er Harry ausspionieren wollte, vielleicht sogar, um Hermine selbst auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Und Ron war nur der Anfang gewesen, das erste Opfer einer Schlacht, in der Horkrux gegen sie alle kämpfte. Er wollte sie entzweien und hatte damit begonnen, Rons Vertrauen zu Harry zu untergraben. Rons Verstand war so lange der Düsternis des Horkruxes ausgesetzt gewesen, dass er letztendlich eingeknickt war. Und jetzt machte er mit ihr – Hermine – weiter, indem er sie als Spionin gegen Harry einsetzte.

_Hinterhältiges, mit schwarzer Magie besudeltes und von herzloser Seele verpestetes Stück Metall!_

Plötzlich wusste Hermine, dass Harry eingeschlafen war. Nicht, weil sie ihn schnarchen hörte. Nicht, weil er sich wieder von Albträumen gequält auf dem Bett herumwälzte und redete. Sondern weil Voldemort seine Drohung tatsächlich wahrgemacht hatte. Denn Hermine hatte plötzlich keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper.

Es fing mit ihren Händen an, die das Buch in ihrem Schoß zu den anderen neben dem Bett legten und danach die Bettdecke zur Seite schlugen. Gefolgt von ihren Beinen, die sich über die Bettkante schwangen und dem Rest ihres Körpers, der von selbst aufstand, zuerst schwankend, dann das Gleichgewicht wiederfindend. Und Hermine war eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Körper, der sich Schritt für Schritt immer weiter zu Harrys Bett bewegte. Genauer gesagt: zu dem Horkrux um Harrys Hals. Alles, was Hermine tun konnte, als ihr Körper sich über Harry beugte und ihm den Horkrux vorsichtig über den Kopf zog, sodass er nicht erwachte, war mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre Hände zu starren. Wie von einem Marionettenspieler gelenkt, von unsichtbaren Fäden bewegt, legte Hermine sich den Horkrux selbst um den Hals, sodass das Medaillon wieder über ihrem Schlafanzugoberteil zwischen ihren Brüsten hing. Und genauso ferngesteuert bewegten sie ihre Beine wieder zurück in ihr Bett, wo ihr Arm von selbst die Bettdecke über sie legte, das Licht löschte und die Augen schloss. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie einschlief. Doch diese reichten, um zu bereuen.

Bereuen, dass sie jemals diesen Horkrux getragen hatte. Bereuen, dass sie jemals mit Voldemort gesprochen hatte. Bereuen, dass sie ihn angesehen hatte, diesen Schwarzmagier, der wesentlich besser aussah, als gut für ihn selbst und jeden in seiner Umgebung war. Bereuen, dass sie so dumm gewesen war und ihm geglaubt hatte. Bereuen, dass sie auf ihn hereingefallen war. Und mehr als alles andere zu bereuen, dass sie Harry nicht gleich davon erzählt hatte, dass dieser Bastard sie in ihren Träumen besuchte.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?

* * *

A/N: Ok, es ist kürzer as die anderen Kapitel. Aber das nächste wird länger. Ihr könnt also wieder von den Barrikaden herunterklettern und die Mordwaffen einpacken. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auch wieder unser allseits verehrter Dunkler Lord vor.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewschreiber und an alle, die diese Geschichte verfolgen und zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Ihr seid klasse =)

Liebe Grüße, eure Lo-veau


End file.
